


I'm your raccoon

by FallingArtist



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dork Lexa, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lexa's such a dork, Love, but we knew that already, dorky fluff, is it angst when there are such dorks?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingArtist/pseuds/FallingArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke said the raccoon was nicer than Lexa. So now Lexa won't let her in their bedroom or speak to her.<br/>...But what is she doing in there? </p><p>Just a short Clexa episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm your raccoon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!  
> So, yes, I haven't been writing my ff a lot lately, still stucked :(  
> But I can still manage a small, short one-shot ;)  
> And, yes, I oh so love dork Lexa.  
> Enjoy!

**I'm your raccoon**

 

Lexa is hiding in their bedroom, she must have blocked the door with something really heavy because Clarke can't force her way inside. They've been there for a while, ten minutes or so, and Lexa won't let Clarke in or even talk to her.

“Lexa, come on! Lex! I didn't really mean it.” Clarke can't keep the giggling from her voice. “I love you. And him... But I love you more, you know that. You're my favourite person! Lex? Oh come on, you can't actually be mad at me 'cause I said a raccoon was nicer than you.”

The door doesn't open.

“Hey, do I have to call Indra? I could just tell her that her great Heda is hiding from a raccoon instead of battling for her honour.” Clarke waits hopeful, but no sound can be heard from behind the door. And once again said door remains shut.

 

It all began outside in front of their house, Clarke was playing with a raccoon and when Lexa joined her, the little animal didn't like it. He became a little aggressive toward the newly arrived girl and snarled at her from Clarke's lap. The blonde laughed, while Lexa scrunched up her face but didn't say anything.  
Clarke calmed down the raccoon and went on playing with him while Lexa told her about a conversation she had had with Octavia earlier. When the raccoon became aggressive once more and tried to bite Lexa, Clarke found it amusing, even as she was keeping him away from the girl, but said girl wasn't having that much fun.  
Lexa started bickering with the raccoon – who's replies were snarls and hisses, but they weren't really much different from what Lexa was saying, so I guess they understood each other – and Clarke couldn't stop giggling seeing how much of a dork her girlfriend was. Apparently this didn't make Lexa happier and she asked Clarke to send the animal away. Clarke told her that she liked the raccoon and when Lexa, slightly disgusted, asked her why, she said the animal reminded her of someone she very much liked. Lexa made a snarky retort and Clarke jokingly replied that the raccoon was “nicer than you, right now, Lex”.  
And that's when Lexa got to her feet and went back to the house, leaving her giggling girlfriend behind to tell the raccoon “You do know that she's nicer than you when she's wearing her war paint, right? I mean, absolutely fierce, like you, and even more adorable”.  
When Clarke finished petting the little animal and went looking for her girl, she found that Lexa had barricaded herself in their bedroom and wouldn't let her in.

 

 

Half an hour later, Clarke is still trying to get Lexa to open the door. She's still joking, but she's getting more and more annoyed at her for being such a child.

“Maybe I should call Raven. I'm sure she could talk you down and make you reason. Though, I'm still very keen about making Indra come here. Or I could have Octavia witness this, her Heda being a child! How good would that be, huh?”

Still, no sound comes to answer her.

“For fuck's sake! Really? Are you going to spend the rest of the day there? Are you really being angry for such a thing? My god, Lexa, grow up! Let me in, it was only a joke!”

 

 

More time has passed and now it must be around an hour that Lexa is closed up in that room. Clarke is sitting on the floor, her back against the door. She really is about to give up and just walk out, and probably be pissed at Lexa for the evening, but she talks herself out of it. They don't need any more childish behaviour, Lexa is doing enough of that already.

“Ok, listen, I'm sorry I called you a child, but seriously, Lex, open the fucking damned door!”

Something along the line of “Can you stop swearing, Clarke?” reaches her from behind the door spoken in Lexa's voice.

 _Oh, so she still has a voice after all!_ “I will stop fucking swearing” – the sound of things being moved just behind the door makes her jump on her feet – “when I damn pl...” Clarke drops her sentence in utter surprise. Then she bursts out laughing. She doesn't think she has ever laughed that hard.

There Lexa is, wearing war paint – but not her normal war paint, not really – and some fur dress that looks like a raccoon's fur (though it's definitely not a raccoon's fur...Clarke would have killed her). And well, the war paint does make her face look even more the one of a raccoon than usually. She cracks a small, minute smile and slightly tilts her head to the side.

“I am your raccoon, Clarke. You don't need him.”

No, she doesn't, because Lexa is so freaking adorable.

All Clarke can do is kiss her girlfriend, and she's going to kiss the air out of her.

 

“Dork.” is the only thing the blonde gets to say before the door is pushed closed once again. This time a lot of noises will be heard from outside.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Isn't she adorable? Huh? 
> 
> Ok, so, this was short, but I just wrote it down in no time and didn't really feel like making it longer. Hope you liked the fluff anyway.  
> As usual, leave comments, you know I love them! 
> 
> I'll be back as soon as possible!  
> Kisses everyone!


End file.
